Chasing Possibilities
by OneOriginalThing1
Summary: Never before has a human interested Alec, that is until he catches a brief glance of Skye. A series of events will teach him about love and loss, and her about how sometimes love doesn't last forever. Alec X OC
1. Prologue

It had been a very long time -and one might even believe the first time in history- that someone had caught Alec's eye. He would later add that none of this had been his intention, but rather Aro's. Because the moment he saw what she was capable of, it would be an absolute waste for him to abandon such a useful resource. Alec knew not how they had brought her, simply that Chelsea was forced to often visit. It was three very long days later, when he saw her again.

Her hair as black as the dark night that swept over the streets of Volterra, her eyes just as brown as he remembered, but her face no longer carried the bright smile. Her face seemed sunken in, and two pairs of identical dark circles fell underneath her eyes.

Never had he felt so much sympathy for a mere human girl.

But Aro seemed oblivious to all this, as she inched closer to his throne only a large grin stretched across his face and widened with every step she took. Her hair had been twisted into an elegant braid, and a knee length dress wrapping around her frame. Her beige skin exposed. Caius and Marcus both glanced at her with mirroring expressions, Caius more inclined towards a scowl while the corner or Marcus's mouth quirked upwards.

"Hello child, we've been expecting you." His voice came across as eerily quirky, and Alec was sure that everyone in her room heard her steady heartbeat. But no one could place her thoughts.

He held out his hand, her expression stoic as she glanced at it, before sliding her own in his grasp. His eyes widened, as their gazes met, his smile slowly faltering.

"You are interesting," His voice low, as his eyes took her in, as if she were some magnificent subject. Alec didn't know why he didn't like it, he didn't understand why he felt so rigid and tense as he continued to prod.

"Tell me, why didn't your provoke Felix to kill you." Suddenly, everyone was listening more intently, even Jane seemed to straighten a bit as she eyed her.

"Because I want to be alive, I wanted him to bite, not kill. It became increasingly evident that if he did bite, he would kill shortly afterwords." Her voice was cool, and devoid of any emotion. As if she were revising a fact rather then expressing her darkest intentions.

"How did you come up with so many escape plans?" A bitter smile pressed against her face, while Aro continued to watch curiously. Alec wanted nothing more than to throw himself in between the two, pushing her away.

"You left me in a room full of books, it's only natural I gain some sort of inspiration." He nodded, he hoped that this would b the end of those questions. And that he may finally release her. But he was wrong.

"And why exactly did you consider for a split second on killing yourself by jumping out the window." Her eyes cast downwards, Marcus was the first to show a sign of alarm. Caius simply raising an eyebrow, a bored expression now crossing his features. It was he, who knew that the line had been crossed.

"I don't understand why you're asking so many rhetorical questions when you know the answer." She said, her voice calm. Not an emotion out of place. Aro mirrored her stif posture, and made the change in his expression either.

"I may have use for you yet," he whispered, obviously a subconscious thought which had mistakingly ventured into the blissful reality they lived in. If she heard, by some miracle, then she showed no change in expression as Chelsea led her back into her room.


	2. Chapter 1

She had not appeared in many, many days. And this bothered Alec to no end, he knew she was well because every night Demetri would place a plate of food in front of her door, and within the next few hours the plate would be found empty.

Perhaps he would not have been so antsy at the thought of seeing her again, if he was keen on Aro's intentions. It was not very often that he brought a human into the castle, especially one that he himself had only taken interest in for five short seconds. But as he found himself outside her room, his body went tense as he caught her sent lingering on the door, still faint. It brushed against his face, as he inhaled deeply. She smelled of flowers and rain, something so foreign to him since he joined the Volturi, the smell connecting to broken memories from a very long time ago.

But another sent laced through it, one from his own kind.

As he knocked on the door, he found her beating heart tune in perfect rythem to his light taps. And once he stopped, he found her heart beating erratically, and heard the rasp of her nails pressing and then sliding against the delicate skin of her palm.

"Come in" She said, barely above a whisper. Her voice fragile and dejected. Suddenly he felt very nervous himself, unsure of why he had decided to come here in the first place. As he pressed the door open, the room was dark the window in the corner covered with thick drapes. The only source of lights were to reding lamps pressed against opposite sides of the room.

But it was the small girl, who sat neatly in small chair next to desk who caught his eye. Before her was a tall stack of books, each lingering with her scent more than the last as he concentrated downwards. Her hair no longer in the neat braid, but flowing freely and reaching her waist. Her legs and arms only covered midway by a loose pearly pink night gown. Her brown eyes lazily wandered up towards him, and shot open when she came to realize who it was.

"You're not who I was expecting" The words seemed to tumble out of her mouth quickly, as if she did not truly intend to say them at all. But Alec found them surprisingly sweet, and the most unusual emotion squeezed into his heart like a tumor. A giddy pressure that fluttered in his heart as he continued to take her image in.

"Aro thought you might want someone to talk too." It wasn't a complete lie, Aro had wanted someone to talk to her as she more or less resembled someone who was dead emotionally. But Alec was not once suggested or even mentioned throughout this entire discussion.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said swiftly, her eyes drooping back to the book, ignoring his presence entirely.

* * *

The first time she saw him, she was instantly reminded of a wolf in sheep's clothing, his skin as pale and smooth as the freshly fallen snow, his hair tussled and brown like the soft bark of a tree. His lips a dark pink, and rather thin. But it was his eyes, big and bright and...red. That revealed his true nature.

It had taken her a day to find out what they were, merely a day in the years it took some to even venture a guess. She supposed she had a higher initiative then they, the first way to develop an effective escape route would be to fully grasp what they were. On the second she found a lengthy journal filled with the history of the Volturi, she knew not wether someone had carelessly placed it there by pure luck, or wether they wanted her to know of their supreme powers over a mere mortal such as she.

Deep, calm breathes were what got her through the immense hatred she held for these strangers. Kidnappers, who had stolen her away from her newly turned bright future. She knew not why they kept her, as if what she believed were true then a meal would have been a better use than any.

Amd then there was the man, thin with dark hair, black as ebony. His pale skin with the fairest hint of olive, and big gold eyes. He was tall and loomed over her, at first the visits had been a roose for his true intentions. To provide Aro with information if she possessed any other gifts then her extreme intelligence. The longer he was allowed to stay, the further he cpuld concentrate and grasp her abilities.

Eleazer loathed the girl at first, causing him to tear away from important affairs within his own coven, and returning to a world he had barely escaped, only to return.

It took him a week to realize she was just as trapped as he, if not more. And another two to actually rouse a sort of conversation. In the beginning they were simple, books, poets, the harry potter series. But soon they delved into curious topics, such as how it felt to be a vampire, what it felt like to be thirsty, how their bodies functioned off of only blood. and he answered her questions with open arms, and asked her personal questions as well about family, friends, school, and flowers.

And so he found himself finding a very strange bond, with a very strange girl.

* * *

Alec quietly closed the door behind him, tonight was no different then any other night. He tried to stay away, but nothing could seem to push him far enough, not even his favorite would complete her first month in the palace, and still she spoke to no one.

No one except Eleazer, who would visit her just before she went to bed.

He had tried to sit at the window, and listen in on their conversation. If for nothing else then to hear her voice once again. The soft undertones, comparable to no other sound in the world. But he simple left feeling emotier then he did when he entered. It worried him, how curious he was of this human girl. Though mundane would never be the appropriate term, from what he heard, she had already planned a dozen escape plans in her mind, but simply found too many flaws in each to truly commit the act.

A frown creased his face, as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. His cold hand lightly brushing across the warmth of her cheek. It was now a month, and still she seemed so unhappy. If he was in control of her fate, perhaps he would have even let her leave.

Just so he could see that smile appear on her face as it had in the streets that day.

But it was not, therefor all he could do was hope that Aro knew what he wanted from her and that she were able to offer it.


	3. Chapter 2

His long white fingers drummed over the piano erratically, mind jumbled. Aro had caught onto it, eyeing him suspiciously whenever he walked past. He was so sure he knew, he knew how he lusted for her blood, her attention, though he wasn't quite sure why he felt so...abnormal after he took in her body.

She was quiet as she entered, but not so quiet that she would have gone unnoticed had Alec not have been so wrapped around his music. His eyes practically glaring at the keys,mere brows knit in concentration.

He stopped when he caught her beating heart drumming uncomfortably in his ear. His throat not burning but constricting slightly.

"You play beautifully," she said quickly, leaving no room for him to say a single word as she continued. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you, it's just I heard-" She was interrupted not by words but a rough laugh, she thought it he was making fun of her.

"You, sneak up on me?" Her innocence was charming, rather then the annoying figment that seemed to occupy within every human. "Do you really have no sense of danger?" His tone was light and airy, but his mind once again felt compelled to conjure images of Felix catching her scent, and silencing her screams by draining her of every single drop.

"Not of you, no." She said simply, her eyes narrowed as she walked closer. Observing his eyes closely, her intuition telling her to stay away, he was a wolf.

A lion.

But her curiosity beckoned her forward, and closer. Her heart drumming as she caught his scent. And when she flicked a clump of hair out of his eyes, he was certain it had stopped. Her breathe seemed to cease, and his motor skills seemed to dissolve, succumbing to the fact that he no longer needed to breathe.

"Aro wants me here, and so long as he does I will not become the meal." Her shoulders were pinned back, a quick image of his cold hands hands caressing the smooth, burning hot skin of her shoulders. As they lingered along the crevice of her waist, her heart beat erratic as he looped his arms around her thin body, the heat almost felt like he was burning.

"What was the name of the song you were playing?" It was her voice that snapped him out of his daydream, and he was sure that if he could, he would blush. For a split second he seemed to forget every thing Aro had taught him about humans. For when he looked at the thin girl, he seemed to forget her origin entirely. She was not vile, expendable, and weak. But rather beautiful, as beautiful as any vampire if not more. Kind, her eyes never accusatory of the hell he had brought her in, but rather distant.

And that was more kindness than he had ever been given by anyone in his entire life.

"Claire de Lune, would you like me to teach you?" The words had been involuntary for if he had thought them out perhaps he would not have said them. It was so compulsive, and in his mind the timing was all wrong. This was the first in many nights that she had seen and spoken to him.

He was embarrassed,

So embarrassed, that he could hardly look at her. But he was so glad, that he had been able to rouse all the bravery he had every possessed. Because in that moment the most incredible thing happened, her lips pulled apart, revealing a dazzling row of teeth. Two of which were only slightly crooked, her face glowed with happiness. So much happiness his silent heart swelled with foreign emotions he hadn't felt for a very, very long time.

And it was in that moment that he realized he was madly, passionately, and deeply in love with her.

* * *

His ice cold worst brushed against hers, his arm unnaturally still as he guided her own. Her confusion intermingling with the fathomless pit of curiosity and attraction. She had not yet told Eleazer of their lessons, while Aro suspected nothing. He seemed to busy with his marital affairs, it seemed his wife had another fit of how he was never present and pleasant at the same time.

Corin had visited several times, and was getting quite exhausted.

"Alec can I ask you a question?" A slight nod shortly followed after he gently brushed her fingers with his own guiding her very gently.

"Why is it that Eleazer's eyes are gold and not red?" Like yours, had been left out. He had been very kind towards her, even offering his precious time to keep her amused. She had no idea he was giving up his time to keep her hidden. The longer she stayed in this room that was seldom visited, perhaps he could keep her safe.

His love seemed to be his second motivation, weaving into his decisions. The question itself set him on edge, it was not for the first time that he wanted her to love him as much as he did for her. He didn't want her to see him for what he truly was.

"Eleazer prefers animal blood, in comparison to the other." He couldn't bring himself to elaborate what the 'other' in that sentence referred too, though he had complete confidence that she was intelligent enough to venture a correct hypothesis.

"Well I know that," she seemed slightly irritated, her brow creasing only slightly as he redirected her hand swiftly to the proper key once again. "But why? Is it a chemical reaction, or is there something that animal blood lacks in comparison to human blood?"

To say he was taken back by her question, would be an understatement. He had never onion anyone who seemed so curious as to how things worked, or in his own life.

"Animal blood, is like living off of vegetables for the rest of your life. You start to show prominent deficiencies in certain vitamins, and our eye color reflects on what we 'eat'." His gaze flashed over her, trying to make certain she still remained and showed no sign of absolute disgust. After all this was a very morbid subject. Her eyes were bright, as she soaked in every word he uttered. "My eyes are red, because human blood runs through my veins. Albeit it may not be my own, it completes our 'food pyramid' per say, it makes us stronger." A long pause filled the air, his hand brushing at first, and then engulfing her own as he placed it on top of hers.

"Does that answer your question?" The heat of her hand radiated into his palm, it didn't burn as he had imagined, but rather felt like a warm blanket. His weight pressing into her soft flesh. She made no attempt to push away or even move.

"No not really, but I enjoyed watching you struggle."


	4. Chapter 3

Alec never felt as though he missed sleeping, at first he remembered the distinct fear of remembering the flames engulf his body, the despicable stench of burning flesh. But soon it transitioned into a hatred for anything that reminded him of the vile scum that resembled everything mundane.

But it was as he saw her beige skin, glowing in the dark blanket of the night, one arm curved underneath the dove white pillow. That he truly wished he could sleep, if only so he could sleep beside her. He could no longer hold himself back, as he leaned in, and softly brushed his lips against the corner of her eye.

She did not stir, or wake. But rather sighed, her breathing returning to normal.

* * *

He had been avoiding her lately, and strangely enough it made her sad.

The word itself felt much too simplistic as to the complex emotions that brew within her. She was angry as well, so very angry that he would toy with her emotions so carelessly. And though that should have been enough to ward off every happy thought and kind image she had of him, they remained even stronger.

Her heart ached, and her eyes shed tears now and then.

It was nine-twenty six when Eleazer left, he to,d he great tales of how he and his wife, Carmen, traveled the world. Every night he would tell her a bit more, and she would ask a question now and then. Which he would efficiently answer, unlike Alec who often stumbled on his explanations.

It seemed someone, was not as intelligent as they liked to believe.

* * *

It had been many days since Heidi had brought back fresh humans, and he could not bare to stay in the same room as her. With his thirst quenched, he could often come to her with a rational mind. But now he feared that either his hunger or his sexual desire for her would overcome any strength he had remaining.

He had no training in keeping his thirst under lock and key, and this whenever he even caught a whiff of her scent in the hallway. He heard her play though, her clumsy, untrained fingers scampering over the piano.

She was a step up from terrible.

* * *

It had been his mistake, walking so casually around the castle at a dreadfully slow pace. Her eyes had only caught him for a second, and when they both noticed he knew he no longer had the patience to pull himself away from her.

Her eyebrows scrunched together, and her mouth pulled in a straight line. Her breathing rushed as she walked closer and closer to him.

"Why are you mad at me?" She demanded, and he could hardly restrain from laughing.

"You think I'm mad at you?" His tone was harsh, which had been unintended. But she failed to back down and cower in fear.

"No I know you are." Her words bit, and slashed. She was so close, her scent so deliciously overwhelming that he couldn't keep himself away any longer. In one swift motion he held her in place by placing his hands on her shoulders, and in the next his mouth pressed against her own.

* * *

She was delicate, but not nearly as delicate as he made her out to be. He was content, if not anything more, by how their relationship was escalating. Days would be spent in his room, reading or guiding her hand in place on the piano. Often stealing a kiss here and there, much to her dismay.

He was fully aware that she wasn't in her right mind when she pursued their budding romance. She was lonely, and in a tower full of vampires who shared none of her interests or even quality of life. All except for two, whom still had large differences with she. They were polar opposites to him, he was death and she was life, she was as hot as the flames that engulfed him and he was as cold as the night. Yet they were so drawn to one another.

She had tried several times to refuse him, and several times she had failed miserably.

It was a late mid-summer afternoon, and they seated themselves on the large blue arm chair in the corner of his room. She was placed sideways on his lap, her head resting against his chest as they read from the same book.

He had fed much more then needed to be certain he wouldn't lose control when they were in such close proximity.

She's noticed his room was mundane enough, though there wasn't a bed. But the empty space was filled with large bookcases, full of books of all sorts. The pages yellowed with age, and the covers creased indefinitely.

"Sky, ask me a question." He begged, her never ending flow of questions never seemed to bother him. Yet another thing he could neither comprehend, or bother to question.

"You know, I can't just come up with random questions, that's not how this works." Her breath was light, teasing him as she shifted her hand which remained encased in his. He smelled like vanilla, sweet and innocent. The very opposite of what he truly was, but that was not evident. He remained the boy who taught her to clumsily play the piano with an infinite trench of patience.

"Why can't you sleep?" She finally whispered, her eyes flickering to his face. Her long black eyelashes brushing against her eyebrow. He was silent for several long moments. Drawing her closer to him before he began.

"Sleeping is almost equivalent to aging, and my aging process had been permanently frozen as you know." She nodded, her gaze still intent. "In order for our body's to remain frozen in time we must add a few new lifestyle choices-"

"Like drinking blood" she said quickly, and he nodded pecking her temple gently and enjoying her heart rate freeze.

"And lose a few of out old ones," She laughed, enjoying how he stumbled for words. She knew that he was very knowledgable and more than often held the information to answer her questions, he just didn't know how to phrase it. His heart was tender when it came to her, she knew that, just not the significance of it.

They knew not the accursed fate of their romance, only that he was dead yet he had never felt more alive in his existence.


End file.
